Choices
by Dark-Lady-Devinity
Summary: Spoilers for the third movie. Will takes Jack to the Locker to save a good man. Sparrington.


**Choices**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**Warning: **Spoilers. Slash. Fun.

**Choices**

Sand fills the space around him and you can tell he can't breathe. There's no air in there but it's not the fault of the sand. He was dying before that even started. It's just a game, you see. Will he die of asphyxiation first or will he be crushed to death under the weight of the sand?

It's an interesting contraption that the Locker has come up with. Very simple. He's just standing in a glass box that had no air. At some point, the top opened up and sand was able to pour in. The box was pressed against the side of a sand dune and it was a very loose pile of sand. The top wasn't open very long before the sand started to pour in so very rapidly so he still hasn't gotten any air.

You want to yell at him 'Yer dead! You can't be killed!' but he can't hear you. Doesn't even know you're there. Can't see you 'cause his sight is turning black. No air.

And young William is commenting that it's too bad that the poor soul died just before you killed Davy Jones. He could have been spared this fate. Will hasn't let anyone come to the Locker since he started commanding _the Flying Dutchman_. But he can't do anything now about the poor tortured soul. Except comment on how long it takes something already dead to pass out from a lack of air. And that if someone doesn't hurry, the body will be crushed and even if somebody came to bring him back to the world of the living he would still die. It's because the lungs would likely be punctured from the ribs that where broken under the weight of the sand. Will reminds you that when they came to save you, you were still in your body. But then, maybe those that go to the Locker never properly die. So that poor man could really be dying. And Will can't do anything to stop it because Calypso won't let him. She doesn't want the captain of _the Flying Dutchman _to have anything to do with the Locker anymore. She was going to destroy it but Will wanted to find someone who was willing to save the poor soul.

You want to know why it had to be you.

Will shrugs and says 'Isn't that for you to figure out?'

And you want to scream 'I'm _Captain Jack Sparrow_! I'm a bloody pirate. And that is Admiral James Norrington! The reason I was in the Locker in the first place because _he stole the heart!_'

But you know Will would say that 'It all worked out for the best, didn't it?' and you would have to agree.

You have no idea what you want to do though. Leaving Norrington behind sounds like a good idea because you're hurt that he betrayed you and, well, you're even more hurt by the fact that you didn't expect it. Who would have thought that the former commodore of the Royal British navy, the pirate hunter James Norrington, would make such a bloody good pirate? And you never noticed! You knew he'd make a good pirate but not _that_ good. You're also antsy because Barbossa still has the _Black Pearl_ and you want to find her as fast as possible.

'James could help you with that.' Will says as if reading your mind. 'He's a good man and he would owe you a debt.'

'And if I don't want 'is help?' you ask.

'He tried to murder you countless times.' Will acknowledged. You curse him, realising that he's not trying to help you out at all. He's just playing devil's advocate, helping you with both your arguments for saving Norrington and not saving Norrington. He washes his hands of the man by giving him to you and then he doesn't help you make a choice!

And he must feel bad for the position he's put you in because he says, 'Look, it's a simple matter really. Do you like him or don't you?'

And the brat asks you that! As if it's that simple a matter! You've always liked Norrington, maybe more than you should have. You were rooting for him when he and Will were fighting for Elizabeth and you told him so. You enjoyed having him at your side when you were searching for Jones' heart. He made a nice finish to your rag tag crew. He also was a brilliant distraction when Lizzie was trying to turn you proper and make you do the honourable thing. But he tried to kill you. Frequently. Then you remind yourself that he was only doing right for himself and that was pirate code.

And those sea green eyes of his just glowed when the wind caught his hair just right and he was taking in the ocean with no thoughts of his life.

And your choice was made.

You go and smash down the glass walls holding him in and he falls into your arms. He's gasping for air and you drag him away from the falling glass and sand. Once safe, you perform mouth to mouth despite knowing that one only does that when a person isn't breathing. He is, though frantically. But now it's not just about his breathing. You've decided to claim him, as if he were treasure. Maybe he is.

And Will is smirking at you like he knew you would make this choice all along.


End file.
